The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to interference testing in electronic devices.
Electronic devices include components communicatively coupled by interconnects such as Peripheral Component Interconnect Express (PCIe), Universal Serial Bus (USB), Double Data Rate (DDR), or the like. These communication interfaces are subject to noise, such as inter-symbol interference and crosstalk, which may be caused by design flaws or manufacturing flaws such as imperfect interconnects, board routing, vias, or the like. Designers and manufacturers of such electronic devices need to determine the impact of inter-symbol interference in electronic devices. Thus, techniques for interference testing may find utility, e.g., in electronic devices.